Random
by Yaoi-Dream
Summary: Brève scène


Bien le bonjour, bien le bonsoir! Ce qui suit n'est relié à aucun univers (bouquin, série ou quoique ce soit), c'est juste quelque chose fait comme ça, un peu à la va vite, certes, mais j'avais envie de le publier tout de même (histoire qu'il y ait un peu d'activité sur mon compte aussi, j'avoue x)) Bref! Rien d'exceptionnel mais tout de même quelque chose :)

* * *

Encore un matin gris. Il mit ses chaussettes grises pour aller avec son vieux costume délavé et sa cravate qu'il ne se donnait même plus la peine de serrer jusqu'au bout. Il rejoignit l'entrée de son vieil appartement avant de s'arrêter près de la porte pour se tourner vers le petit miroir suspendu au dessus du bac où il rangeait son parapluie. Il aplatit gauchement ses cheveux en bataille, ne s'arrêtant pas plus que nécessaire devant cette image peu reluisante qu'il s'offrait de lui-même. Il soupira, se saisi du parapluie et sorti.

Il s'asseyait toujours à la même place dans le métro, la plus proche possible de la sortie pour ne pas avoir à rester à l'intérieur de l'espace clôt plus que cela n'était nécessaire, bien qu'à la fin il ne le fasse plus automatisme qu'autre chose. Il remonta la bouche de métro et marcha deux pattés de maisons avant d'arriver à l'immeuble de la société qui l'employait. Il entra et prit l'ascenseur, baragouinant entre ses dents des salutations aux personnes qui tentaient tant bien que mal de lui faire tenir une conversation.

Il y a bien longtemps qu'il avait cessé de porter quelconque intérêt à ces personnes qui, il le savait pertinemment, ne faisait cela que pour être bien vu auprès des autres et d'autant plus de leurs supérieurs. Lui n'était que du menu fretin. Il n'était personne et ne deviendrait jamais personne dans une compagnie qui comptait plus de membres que l'immeuble ne comptait de pièces.

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur signifia l'ouverture des portes, il sorti pour s'avancer dans une pièce immense emplie de bureaux individuels sommairement cloisonnés face à une baie vitrée tout aussi grande donnant accès à un modeste balcon. Il s'avança jusqu'à l'un des derniers bureaux et y entra. Il y avait peu d'effets personnels, pas de photo ni quoique ce soit qui puisse vraiment trancher avec la couleur grise des cloisons, fauteuil et ordinateur qu'il avait face à lui. Il déposa son parapluie et son manteau, s'installa et alluma l'appareil lui faisant face.

Beaucoup de monde s'activait déjà tout autour de lui mais il n'y accordait aucune importance, tout comme les autres n'avaient même pas remarqués son arrivée. Il releva les yeux vers l'écran pour voir qu'il avait déjà ouvert un nouveau document sur son ordinateur sans même s'en rendre compte. Tout ce qu'il faisait désormais, depuis bien longtemps déjà, il le faisait sans réfléchir. Tout n'était qu'automatisme pour lui.

Il fixa plusieurs minutes durant la barre de texte clignoter face à lui. Il devait encodé des chiffres, des noms, toujours plus de choses dont il n'avait que faire mais il lui semblait que tout cela était finalement bien loin de lui. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, soupira avant de ramener le clavier face à lui pour commencer à écrire. Il écrivit à peine quelques mots avant d'éloigner à nouveau le clavier de lui pour fixer l'écran. Il finit par reculer sa chaise pour se lever et s'éloigna de son bureau.

Il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée qu'il ouvrit pour se poser sur le balcon. En prenant une grande inspiration il sentit l'air frais lui serrer les poumons, faisant courir un large frisson tout le long de son échine. Il se avait l'impression de se sentir plus léger. Il retira sa veste pour être plus à l'aise, pour relâcher tout ce poids qu'il sentait sur ses épaules. Il s'accrocha à la rambarde de sécurité pour monter dessus. Et alors que son poids fit bascule et l'entraîna dans sa chute, il expira. Il exulta. Et passant étage après étage dans sa chute effrénée, il sourit. Puis, tout s'arrêta.

"Et si finalement, la seule chose intéressante que la vie pouvait m'offrir, c'était la mort ?"

* * *

Voilà, voilà; Il n'y a pas spécialement de sens à chercher, ni de logique : c'était tout simplement ce qui m'est venu en tête et j'avais envie de le sortir ;)

Bref, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures~


End file.
